


stay

by nereid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You first met the boy in elementary school. He had messy hair and warm eyes and didn't talk to people much, but then again neither did you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: let's say you swallowed a bad thing and now it's got it's hands inside you; this is the essence of love and failure

You first met the boy in elementary school. He had messy hair and warm eyes and didn't talk to people much, but then again neither did you. He ate lunch alone in the cafeteria, and sometimes sat alone without lunch. (You remember your father told you something about the boy's mother raising him alone and you think it makes sense, that she sometimes forgets to pack the boy his lunch, if she has to do all the work alone. He supposes his father feels that way sometimes too.) So one time you came to sit next to him and offered to give him half of your sandwich, and the boy smiled and took the sandwich.

 

And you've been friends ever since.

 

You were friends when you had the flu that one time, and you didn't want to leave your bed for three days other than to go to the bathroom occasionally and Scott, he climbed through your window on the second night and climbed into your bed with you and listened to you complain about the flu and your nose and not being able to breathe. But you didn't feel that much of a need to complain with Scott here, because Scott thought you were worth listening to and being around anyway, so you didn't have to pull pranks or lie or exaggerate to get him to stay. Scott just stayed.

 

And he came around the next day too, and while he was browsing through your DVD collection, he just casually said You know, I've never seen Star Wars. You were shocked, because that was outrageous, he couldn't continue his existence without seeing Star Wars, and he promised to see it, and you wanted to watch it again with him, to make sure he watches it and appreciates it, and you put in the DVD and you carefully set up the pillows the most comfortable way possible, and he fell asleep before you'd even started the movie, but it was okay, he'd been here all day, listening to you and taking care of you and he'd even brought you notes from school which you knew weren't his because he could never write in such a neat way, so you forgave him for this slight error. And if you thought you'd sleep better if you took you hand into his and you didn't do it in the end, well that was almost as if you didn't think if in the first place.


End file.
